


It Will Rain

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pouring and her bus is late. Lucky for her a stranger takes pity on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just some slightly angsty DeanLisa, post memory-wipe, for some of my tumblr buddies.

Lisa was drenched.

She stood in the rain, waiting for a bus that didn’t seem to be coming. Her car was in the shop, and she was stuck with public transportation until it was finished. She couldn’t remember her last mechanic, but he must have been _amazing_. Her car had run perfectly until she got rear-ended by some asshole on her way to pick Ben up from batting practice the week before. And that car had _never_ run well. And of course, she had forgotten it was going to rain.

And then it started pouring. She clutched her bag to her chest, trying to keep her phone and wallet dry. She had to make sure she could answer her phone if Jesse, Ben’s coach, called about dropping her son off. Or if the garage called about her car. She glanced down the street. Still no bus. Sighing, she pushed some wet hair out of her face. And then the rain stopped.

Lisa looked up. A black umbrella was over her head, saving her from the endless onslaught of water. She saw the hand holding the blessing over her head, and followed it to her savior. He was attractive, for sure. A bit rugged, with short hair that was styled up at the front. A strong jaw and bright green eyes. And that was just the top of him. Broad-shouldered, muscled, a bit bowlegged... He was totally her type. She smiled at him brightly. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if I had to stand in the rain another minute.”

The stranger smiled, sad but genuine, and Lisa wondered why he’d look so sad at a thank you. “Not a problem. You looked a bit drowned out here.”

She laughed, a real laugh, something she’d only shared with Ben since the accident. She had no idea why. “Well, drowned would be the right word for it.”

His sad smile looked so familiar, but she couldn’t place it. And it hurt deep in her heart. “So... what are you doin’ out here, anyway?”

“Waiting for a bus,” she sighed with a shrug. “My car’s in the shop.” She didn’t know why she went into details with him. It just felt... _right_.

He looked a bit concerned, confused, even. “Broken down?”

“No, fender bender. Some guy rear-ended me.”

“Ah. Must have been a real douche.”

She laughed again, nodding in agreement. “He kind of was. Blamed me for the whole thing, and I was _parked_.”

“Wow. What a gentleman.”

“Right? Nothing like you, saving a girl with an umbrella.”

He looked strangely pained at that, but the expression was gone before she could really name it. “Yeah... I do what I can, I guess. Saving pretty women.”

She smiled sweetly at him, nudging him with her shoulder. “You’re a pro.”

He let out a whisp of a laugh. She didn’t know him, but she felt more comfortable with him than with anyone she’d been with since the accident. His presence was calming and familiar. If only she could figure out _why_. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bus a block or two away. She smiled at the man again, mentally preparing to run out from under the umbrella. 

“That’s my bus. Thanks again.”

He nodded, and, shockingly, held the umbrella out to her. “Take it. You need it more than I do.”

Lisa blinked in shock. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he reassured her, shrugging a bit. “My car’s right over there, and I’m sure you have farther to walk unprotected.”

She couldn’t argue with that. She took the umbrella, holding it up so he could be dry at least until the bus got to them. “I’m Lisa.” She spoke before she could stop herself. She just... _needed_ to tell him her name. 

He hesitated, but smiled weakly anyway. “I’m... Dean.”

Lisa smiled brightly. He looked like a Dean. Whatever a Dean looked like. The bus slowed to pull up in front of them, and again, her body reacted before her mind. She found herself kissing his cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling back. He looked... absolutely shattered. She didn’t know what to do. She smiled just as weakly as he had a moment before. “Thank you... Dean. I owe you.”

He choked out a laugh, smiling as he shook his head. “No, you don’t.” 

The doors of the bus opened behind her, cutting her off before she could ask what he meant. He nodded toward the bus, and something in his eyes had her forcing herself to turn away, leaving the man alone in the rain. As she sat down in the back seat, ignoring the stares at the state of her clothes and hair, she looked out at Dean, still standing on the curb, watching her. He winked, and she smiled and waved as the bus started to pull away.

As she took one last look at him, she could swear he was wiping at his eyes.

\----~~~==^==~~~----

Dean sniffed, unable to find the energy to get back to the Impala.

He’d just been passing through, trying his best not to go back to the house he’d picked out with her. Trying not to drive by and check in and make sure she was happy without him. Not that she needed him. But he just wanted her to be happy. Her and the kid.

And when he saw her huddled over in the rain... he couldn’t help himself. He had to stop and help her. And of course it brought everything back. All the joy he felt with her, comfort, peace... _love_. And it hurt more than a knife to the heart. When she kissed him... he was ready to call Cas down then and there, to undo what he had done. But he couldn’t. He _owed_ her. For everything. For helping him live again. For giving him a home and a life. A family. The only way to repay her was to not exist. To keep her safe. No matter how he felt. Now... all he felt was loss. _Again_. As she rode off on a bus to go to a home he helped put together with a son he wanted to help raise, and he just watched. 

He rubbed his nose with his sleeve and turned to head back to his car, drenched to the bone.

Sammy was waiting for him. And he had to come up with a way to explain how he got this soaked.


End file.
